Nightmare on Karakura Town
by sallythedestroyerofworlds23
Summary: Ever wonder how the Bleach cast would fend off in a Horror movie?Now's your chance to find out!Watch them turn into the cliche characters:The Hero,The Virgin,The Slut,The Jock,The Skeptic,Comic Relief and Token Black guy,who will survive?Read2findout!AU


**A/N:Okay, so I've never written or seen a fic like this, so I'll just give it a shot now. A Horror movie (fanfic) starting the cast of Bleach! **

**PROLOGUE**

"Senna,"

The orange-eyed girl tore her eyes from the computer screen to look at her mother. The black-haired woman stood with her arms crossed and her eyebrows slanted at the door of Senna's room. The room itself was what you'd usually expect from a teenage high school girl: pink walls covered in band posters, a full sized bed with purple print covers, clothes strewn in random places on the floor, a white coquette and vanity mirror, a computer desk and a black sticker-covered laptop on it. Senna sat in her chair, clad in pajamas, her hands still on the keyboard.

"Time for bed, its past eleven." her mother said sternly.

Senna hated when she got all 'parental'. It was annoying enough to have Dad make her go through outfit checks every day before she went out, to make sure it was 'age appropriate' or something, and now her Mom was being annoyingly 'concerned' too. Just what she needed.

Senna groaned and rolled her eyes. "Five more minutes!" she pleaded.

"Don't give me that look, Senna. You know the rules." her mother said, unwavering.

Senna scowled. These 'rules' were thanks to the fact that she was still on probation with her parents, due to a small incident almost a three weeks ago, when Senna had to be bailed out of jail, caught for drunk driving. The worst part was, she hadn't even been the one driving! She'd taken a ride with that good-for-nothing Shinji to get home after the party at Lisa's house, and the idiot had gotten caught driving wasted as hell!

And now Senna was suffering the consequences: overprotective and concerned by-the-book parents. Hurray…

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill." she surrendered, closing all the windows on her computer and shutting it down.

Her mother nodded approvingly. "I know you don't like the rules, honey, but you have to understand, your Father and I only do this-"

"-because you love me." she cut her mother off, turning her back on her to climb into bed begrudgingly. "I know, I know." she settled under the covers, her back still to the door, but she turned her head to glance at her Mom and see her smile at her.

"Well, ok, hon. You want me to get the lights?" Senna nodded and her Mom clicked the lights off, leaving the room almost completely dark, except for the light of the almost full moon that came in through the window right next to the bed. "Good night." her Mother said.

"Night, Mom."

Senna turned her face back and closed her eyes. She listened as her Mom closed the door behind her, her footsteps audible as she made her way over to her own room. Senna strained to hear what she wanted- the door to her parents' bedroom opening and closing once.

Her orange eyes snapped open and she practically jumped out of bed. She started unbuttoning the shirt of her pajamas to reveal a purple halter top underneath. She shed her pajama pants and slipped into the black heels she'd kept under the bed, throwing her pajamas, now in a crumpled up ball, where the shoes had been.

Senna walked over to her vanity mirror, seeing herself dressed in a halter, dark skinny jeans and high heels. She added some mascara and lip gloss, pulled her hair up in a red ribbon, and grabbed her car keys before sliding open her ground-floor guillotine window, slipping out expertly, careful when she put her feet on the moist grass of the backyard not to let the heels dig into the ground. She closed the window back up, and hurriedly sneaked past the front yard and towards her wine-colored Toyota Corolla, parked on the edge of the sidewalk.

She went in, unlocking the door traditionally using the key, not wanting anyone to hear the _Beep beep!_ it would make if she just pressed the button. She settled in the driver's seat, checking her mirror's once, catching her refection momentarily and smiling, before turning the keys in the ignition and starting away, on her way to tonight's huge party down at Shinji's.

Senna lived only a few blocks from Shinji's house, and she'd been hanging out there since forever, so she could have driven there with her eyes closed. Ten minutes later, she was parking behind a row of dozen's of cars. Half the Junior class at Karakura High and the entire Senior class, along with a few sophomores were at the party. Shinji's parents were away for the weekend, celebrating their second honeymoon on a trip to the Caribbean, and Shinji immediately announced the bash.

Senna got out from the car, locking it behind her, walking up the steps to Shinji's. Muffled music could be heard already, and she grinned in anticipation. She raised her hand to knock on the door but before her fist made contact, the door flung open inwardly, revealing a huge cluster of people and an even bigger mess inside the living room. The guy who opened the door, a bald Senior student Senna recognized from the football team -Ikkaku Madarame- was holding some unlucky freshman who shouldn't have been there by the back collar of his shirt.

"What'd you say your name was, kid?" Ikkaku was asking the scared-looking kid.

"H-Hanataro, I-I just came because-"

"Well, Hanataro, as you can see, this is a party for _Seniors," _Ikkaku sneered, using his hold on Hanataro to make him look around, as proof that he wasn't welcome. Of course, Ikkaku was ignoring the fact that the party was filled with juniors and sophomores as well as seniors (Senna herself being a junior still), but that didn't stop him from bringing the kid up by his shirt, pulling him up to his eye-level.

"B-but, my brother, G-Ganju he's here!" the boy said trembling, obviously intimidated.

"And _you_ are nothing but lowly freshman scum." Ikkaku continued, like the kid hadn't spoken at all. "And so, I'm afraid," He then angled Hanataro towards the open door, like was going to throw him straight out. "I'll have to show-" he swung the kid in preparation. "-you-OUT!" with that Senna sidestepped to avoid being knocked down by the human projectile. Ikkaku and his football buddies all laughed stupidly and drunkenly like it was the funniest thong in the world.

Senna shook her head and grinned as she let herself into the house.

Loud music blasted from the stereo at the living room; a few people were dancing to it, some just sat on the couch or stood around talking and drinking from red or blue plastic cups. Senna saw a couple hand-in-hand headed upstairs. The football gorillas bullied the smaller kids and chugged down industrial amounts of alcohol. Oh yes, now this was a party.

She walked all the way to the kitchen, hoping to see her friends.

"Hey, check out what the cat dragged in." The guy called Love said from behind her. He had dark skin and a weird hairstyle, and he wore sunglasses-indoors…at night.

Senna turned and saw him sitting on the kitchen counter, drinking beer with his buddy Kensei.

"Senna! You made it!" exclaimed Shinji, making it to the scene, his friend Hiyori trailing behind him. "My first love!" he said, and Hiyori delivered a perfect kick to his face for it. Senna laughed.

"Your parents let you off the hook already?" asked Lisa, all the gang looked at Senna, waiting for her answer.

"Nah. I snuck out." Senna said proudly.

"Nice."

"Yeah," Shinji agreed. "Now we can catch up on some long-due _lovin'_" he started making kissing noises and Senna pushed him away.

"If I recall correctly, its _your_ fault I'm on probation in the first place. So no 'lovin' for you." she deadpanned.

The party went on for hours. Senna mostly hung out with Shinji, Lisa, Love, Kensei and Hiyori. Usually their gang included Hachi, Mashiro and Rose, but none of them could make it to the party. Along the night, Lisa and Kensei got dragged into a drinking contest, which Love was refereeing; and Shinji and Hiyori had disappeared over an hour ago. Which left Senna by herself.

A few of the football team's guys came to hit on her, but she ignored them. If she was going to do anything of that sort tonight, it would only be with one person-the senior whom she'd had a crush on since, well, _forever_!

And there, she saw him. Sitting in a corner with his friends, was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. Senna beamed and made her way over to him.

"-you shut up for a minute, Keigo?" Ichigo was telling his brown-haired friend.

"Hi, Ichigo!" Senna said, a big smile on her face.

Keigo's mouth fell open. "ICHIGO! Why didn't you say you were friends with the hottest cheerleader in Karakura High?"

"…Uh…" was Ichigo's response.

Senna tried to giggle prettily. "Who's your friend?" she asked Ichigo, looking for his attention.

Keigo didn't give Ichigo a chance to answer. He was at Senna's side in an instant, he took her hand in both of his and said, "Oh, beautiful cheerleader! My name is Keigo Asano, but you may call me Keigo. And what is your name, gorgeous butterfly?" he asked, fluttering his eyelids. It creeped her out.

"Err, I'm Senna," she said awkwardly. Then Keigo was suddenly kicked to the ground, a foot on his head kept him in place as he wailed miserably.

"Hello, Senna." another boy said, politely shaking her hand. This one was short, with black hair and an innocent-looking face. "I'm Mizuiro, sorry about Keigo over there, he gets a little crazy around pretty girls."

Senna smiled at the complement. The Mizuiro guy was kind of cute.

Still sitting on the couch, Ichigo coughed loudly. "_Womanizer." _he muttered just loud enough to be heard.

Mizuiro looked offended. "Ichigo, that's not true!" he complained, shaking his hands defensively.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes. Senna just walked over to Ichigo and sat down in between his legs, putting her arms around his neck without warning. He looked completely startled. "What the-"

Senna ignored the weird looks people were giving them and said, "So I was thinking you and I should go upstairs to get away from all this noise, and have a good time. What do you say, huh Ichigo?" she batted her eyelashes, the trick always worked on guys.

Ichigo kept his legs spread as wide apart as he could, and his hands pressed against the couch, doing everything possible not to touch her. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh, Senna, I think you might have gotten the wrong idea about…you and me…" he stammered, visibly uncomfortable.

"Aww," she pouted childishly. "You don't like me?"

"Wha-? No, its not that! Well, it kinda is-" he blurted out, barely noticing in his fluster how Senna's orange eyes suddenly narrowed into slits.

She retrieved her hands and stood up, turning her back on him.

"Ah, wait Senna! Ichigo is a fool! He couldn't love you the way I can!" shouted Keigo after her. She ignored it.

Anger filled her entire being. She had never been rejected like that. Never.

She rushed into the kitchen, hoping to find Shinji, angry and frustrated tears about to spill from her eyes.

All her life she'd crushed on Ichigo! Now that they were more or less friends, she was sure he liked her! Every guy liked her! Dammit! She slammed her fist on the counter.

Shinji was nowhere to be seen. But at the sound of her fist slamming the counter a guy stood up wobbly from the floor. He was completely wasted.

"Hey babe, you're hot." he smiled stupidly. It was a guy from her class, one she didn't much care for. But at that moment, feeling angry and rejected, plus the alcohol (she hadn't had enough to be drunk but still…), Senna grabbed the boy, who could barely stand on his feet and pulled him by the collar of his shirt.

"Come on, its your lucky day."

With that, she dragged the happy drunken male upstairs. She checked to make sure the first bedroom was empty, it was. She vaguely recognized it as the guestroom, which made it perfect.

Senna roughly threw the guy on his back on the neatly-made bed, and jumped on top of him. The guy was grinning, his eyes were out of focus, he might not even remember any of this the next morning. Senna hoped that would be the case.

She wasted no time. In a second, her halter top was lying on the carpeted floor, her jeans following soon after. Clad only in her underwear, she started taking the guy's brown belt off, quickly moving on to undo the button and zipper, and with a yank pulled off his jeans.

"Ohoho! You're sexy as hell." he said. His voice annoyed her, so she shut him up crushing her lips to his. Despite being drunk, he responded to the kiss. With surprise, Senna realized he wasn't a bad kisser. Maybe she could actually try this again while he was sober.

A few moments later, Senna had disposed of her underwear and taken off the guy's shirt. She grinned. All she had to do now was get rid of his underpants.

The guy mirrored her grin. Senna enjoyed the feel of the hardness inside his boxers. She grabbed it once and squeezed, making the guy moan with pleasure. She ripped off the boxers and revealed his 'little friend'. The guy threw his head back and moaned deeply as she brought her mouth down and started a blowjob.

The guy kept making loud noises and moaning as she worked. But suddenly, he stopped. He started to pull back.

"What the hell-?" she straightened up and saw the look of utter terror on his ghostly pale face. Her face scrunched up in confusion, and then she noticed a shadow that wasn't hers looming over both their bodies.

She started to turn and she heard the guy scream- right before a long machete went through her throat, her blood splattering everywhere.

She made a few gurgled choking sounds before the blade was pulled out.

….

"Hey Lisa, have you seen Senna anywhere?" Shinji asked, his face scrunching up in worry. He had a bad feeling.

Lisa was using the kitchen counter for support, barely holding herself up. Wasted. She grunted something that sounded like a 'no'.

Shinji was getting frustrated. He was about to go ask that Ichigo guy she'd always liked, he'd seen them talking earlier, when he heard someone running down the stairs.

He recognized him as some guy from Senna's class. He was bare naked, using a pair of discarded jeans to cover up his 'manly areas'.

"What the hell?" Shinji exclaimed, running towards the guy, pissed as hell.

The guy only looked at him for a second. He looked like he'd seen a ghost, his eyes were crazy. "Murderer! Monster! Blood!" he shouted incoherently, he was trembling.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" Shinji reproached the guy.

The guy shook his head. "Dunno," he said, then pointed upstairs. "Killed. They killed her!" he wailed.

Shinji's eyes widened. Then he ran upstairs. He heard some people following after him, but he didn't turn to see who it was, just bolted for the bedrooms.

The one closest to the staircase was the family guestroom. He threw the door open and ran in, then froze in place.

Behind him, a girl screamed.

He stayed in shock, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

Blood, splattered everywhere; the walls, the carpet, the bed. It pooled around her, so much blood. Her once-bright eyes were wide open, frozen in one last moment of terror.

Senna lay dead on the bed.

XxXxxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxXX

**A/N: Okay, Im planning to start a new multi-chaptered fic. This was just the prologue, and most of the main characters haven't shown up yet. Pairings WILL be featured, though I won't say which right now. This is sort of a crack fic, so don't expect too much, and I'll only keep it going depending on the response I get.**

**Main Characters will be: **

**Ichigo**

**Rukia**

**Uryu**

**Orihime**

**Renji**

**Toshiro**

**Momo**

**Rangiku**

**Ikkaku**

**Yumichika**

**And a few others maybe, I'm still thinking about this. So anyway, lemme know if you're interested!**


End file.
